This Is All I Need
by Rebound
Summary: Chirstmas fic, dont ask, it just came up.. Not really shonenai but could be.. Omi's alone, sad, and talking to a turtle. Read on to find out more, i hate summeries


Disclaimer: I don't own weiss, i never will, at least not until i win the lottery and can afford to buy it. Quote belongs to linken park, and whoever owns them.

Warnings/spoilers: Angst, and really nothing else.. most people know the series and this isnt really gonna spoil anything major if you don't, and if it does, I apologize.

Okay, yes, i know, its not xmas, what the hell are you doing writing a xmas fic... well the inspiration hit me and im writing a bloody xmas fic. Besides, its cold enough where i am, i'm positive its gonna snow... lol

**This Is All I Need**

---This is My December, this is my snow covered home

This is My December, this is me alone....

This is My December, these are my snow covered trees

This is me pretending, this is all i need...---

Omi sat alone in the mission room, staring at the small christmas tree someone had placed there in an attempt to brighten things up. There hadn't been any missions for some time now, so they had attempted to turn the basement room into a sort of den, but it never really worked, it was still seen as the mission room and held far to many strange and not so pleasant memories. Sitting on the edge of the couch, his arms resting on his knees, he sighed and looked at the small pile of presents in front of him. It was Christmas morning, even if it didnt seem like it was, it was, but then, sitting alone in a basement doesnt exaclty portray the Christmas spirit. Alone. Alone was the main word here. Everyone had gone off and left him. No, he wasn't upset that they had, due to the fact that he had almost forced them to go, but at the same time, he was now regretting his decision to stay home. He wasn't sure where Yohji had gone, only that he was gone, Aya had left to be with his sister, and Ken had gone to an old friends house who knew he didn't really have any family to visit. Aya and Ken had both offered Omi to tag along with them, in their own ways of course, but he had turned both of them down, claiming he had something else to do. It was an outright lie, and he had be glad when both had given up at that and not asked where he was going. Really, he had no desire to spend the holiday alone, but he also didnt want to spend it with people he hardly knew. He hated family settings, never having one of his own, he always felt akward and out of place and never ended up enjoying himself. Really, he had secretly hoped one of them would suspect that he was lying and offer to stay home with him, but no one had, and here he was, staring at a stupid little tree, completely alone.

_I should have gone with Ken..._ _But no, I dont need some happy family setting to have a good time, and besides, today is really no different than any other day... Its just some silly holiday... No need to sit here and regret not going anywhere... I spend losts of time alone... _He sighed heavily again moved his gaze to the pile of gifts. _I supose I might as well open these..._ Reaching down he opened the first one, which was from Ken, and contained a decent sized stuffed turtle (imagine the turtle from Pochacco.. and if you dont know what that is, you know, the little green turtle with dots for eyes thats uber cute ). Smiling a little at it, he placed it beside him and comenced to open his gifts. Sliding down onto the floor, he placed the next gift in his lap and opened it. New apron from Aya... _Figures, he cant do anything that isn't the least bit practical, or might show that he actually cares._ The gifts went on as gifts do, opened, placed aside and on to the next one. Every so often he would stop and show something to the turtle, going on about how nice it was that some remembered that he needed or wanted the item in question. Opening a sweater from Yohji, he smiled at the card, and shook his head at the bad joke inside and made a face due to the fact that he had called him Chibi at least four times. Placing it to the side, where the turtle could see it of course, he moved on, opening the last present on the floor, which was from Ken. Upon opening it, he discovered a small peice of paper inside and a card. Opening the paper first, he blinked, realizing it was a gift certificate for a pet shop. He had been bugging everyone about getting a puppy, seeing they had time for one now, but had never expected to actually get one. After staring blankly at it for a minute, he snapped back to reality and picked up the card.

"Omi,

Well, Aya finally gave in and said fine, we could get you the damn puppy you wanted, as long as it would shut all of us up. Gotta love Aya... Anyway, hope you're having a great time where ever you are, I miss you, and try not to have to much fun or you might not want to come back to boring old us. See ya boxing day!

--Ken"

By the time he was finished the card, he was already in tears. They weren't tears of happiness or surprize, they were tears of absolute pain, loneliness and regret. Everyone else was off pretending they were happy and normal, and here he was sitting alone in a room that was used to tell them who to kill that night. Sobbing, he curled up in a ball and hugged his knees. "I don't want to be alone anymore... I don't want to pretend everything is okay... I don't want to be like this anymore... I want a normal life, I want a family or at least someone, anyone to spend days like this with... someone who wont believe me when I say I'm fine and I have somewhere to go when it's obvious I dont... how could I?" Still sobbing, he continued to rant to no one in peticular, almost wishing there was a higher power to hear it, not that they would want to help him after all he'd done. "Everyone left me, just like everyone always will. What, did they think I was going to go sit in the graveyard all day? Thats the only family I have..." Becoming incohearant even to himself, he gave up on his empty pleas and questions and just cried.

During his episode, he hadn't heard footsteps coming down the stairs and hadn't noticed the tall figure who had stopped and sat at the bottom of the stairs watching the normally genki boy screaming and crying his eyes out. Just sitting there, he waited for the sobbing to let up a little before he spoke. Once it had, and Omi had just become a messy, somewhat shaking ball on the floor, he sighed, and spoke softly. "Omi, you aren't alone. And I didn't believe you, thats why I came back. The others might fall for your facade, but I know when you're lying... theres that emptiness in your eyes, and I would know it, I seen that same emptiness every time I looked in a mirror for years."

Jumping at the sound of the voice, Omi was immediatly on his feet and facing the intruder. Aya. Aya of all people was sitting on the stairs, and had obviously heard every word he'd said. Blushing and trying to stop the still flowing tears, he wiped at his face and looked away. "Aya-kun, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your sister?"

"I spent time with her already, but i knew she would understand if I left. She's become close with Sakura's family and was more that happy to be there, and wasn't the least bit offened to see me go. You on the other hand, I knew this was exactly what you were going to spend your day doing, and I fully intended to stop you. Omi, you arent alone, we all care about you. Lo... love you even. You have a family. You live with them, work with them and see them every day. We arent going anywhere brat, so calm down." Making an obviously fake glare in the attempt to cover up for everything he just said, he crossed his arms and looked down at the boy. "Besides, you're being far to noisy."

Looking up at the taller red-head, he pratically bolted over to him and attached himself to his waist. The older mans eyes widened as he looked down and the little blonde thing that had just thrown itself at him. Not sure of what to do, he hugged him back and half smiled down at the still crying boy. "You're getting my shirt wet..."

Looking down, Omi backed away from Aya a little and apologized. "I'm sorry Aya-kun... and thank you... "

Smiling a little more obviously, he embraced the boy again. "I know you are... Merry Christmas Omi, now clean up the bloody mess you made over there." Walking over to the couch and looked down at the turtle. "And if you continue to talk to stuffed turtles, I will have you commited..."

-fin

Okay, okay, that was weird and pointless and well, just plain dumb. Im not even gonna bother to re-read it, because if i do i wont like it and i wont post it, and well, id like to post something this year.. lol.. even if it is weird and crappy lol. Plus, it's this was writen between 3 and 6 in the morning.. i dont think im even seeing strait anymore...O.o Oh and i apologize for mis-spelled word and bad grammer.. im half sleeping and dont have a word program that can edit for me anymore, and my internet is being kinda crappy, so bear with me Anyway, R&R people! flame if you must, but be creative and cohearant about it!


End file.
